


The Study

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really needs to relax from his studies and Sigyn loves to distract him from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Study

He sits at his desk, flipping through the papers again and again. There’s something wrong with the formulas but he can’t find out what. He sighs in frustration and leans back in his seat. It’s bothering him for weeks now and he still hasn’t figured out what’s wrong with that.

“You’re still working on this?”

He lifts his head as he hears her voice, seeing how she comes towards him. His eyes are wandering over her figure, admiring every curve her dress emphasises. He loves those kinds of dresses of her. Emphasising her breasts, waist and hip, floating around her legs… Showing her little swollen belly. Small now but growing soon. Seeing and thinking of it fills him with pride and joy. He takes her hand as she’s close enough, kissing her knuckles. “Yes I do. And you have come to tell me that you’ve made Dinner?” he smiles cheeky at her.

“Forget it. I’m not turning into your little housewife who’s making you dinner, cleaning up after you and stitching the whole time…”

He laughs lowly. “What a pity. And I thought that you would be from now on my little, humble wife who’s waiting with obedience in our marital bed, naked and willingly for me coming to bed to stay her hunger?”

She laughs, walking behind him and to his other side, gliding with her hands over his shoulders. “My darling, you’re the one who can’t wait to stay his hunger.”

“We can discuss this all night, my love.”

“I don’t need all night; I only need three minutes to proof that.”

“Bold words, my love.”

“I can give them proof if you’re in the mood,” she smiles. One hand strokes over his hair, she’s placing a kiss on his cheek before her fingers lying on his shoulder, stepping behind his seat. Gently she starts to massage his shoulder, drawing a soft sigh from him.

He’s closing his eyes as her fingers are starting to work at his shoulders, sighing and lays his head back. Why does she always knows what he needs, what he needs right now?  He enjoys how her fingers are working on his shoulders, relaxes after some moments. Her hands are truly like magic. “How do you do that… your hands are magical,” he sighs in pleasure. He can hear her laughing.

“Call it female intuition,” she smiles, her thumbs caressing now his neck. She elicits another sigh from him. “Also you’ve worked so hard the last days… you just need to relax a little bit. And I know exactly how,” she breathes at his ear.

“There’s coming more?” He looks at her with question in his eyes, smiling.

“A lot more,” she whispers. Her hands are wandering to his chest, gliding down the leather-like fabric of his tunic while she presses her lips on his cheek. She kisses a way to his lips, almost devouring his mouth.

As she moves forward, he places a hand at her waist, drawing her on his lap. His other hand cups her cheek. He bites into her lower lip, stroking with his tongue over it. She opens her mouth and bid his tongue welcome. She sighs against his lips, her hands are stroking through his hair. She knows exactly how much he likes this, how he’s addicted to the feeling of her hands in his hair and that she get’s everything she wants with this gesture. She elicits a soft moan from him.

“I think I know where this is going to,” he breathes, his own hands catching the hem of her dress, pushing it higher but she stops him from that.

“Na, na, na… not now,” she grins. “Now it’s important that you relax.”

“But that would relax me.”

“Later, my darling,” she grins. “Now I’ll only pleasure you.” She kisses him again while her hands are opening his tunic, caressing his bare skin. She loves to feel his warm skin beneath her fingers, feeling his muscles underneath it and the soft hair as she got deeper to the waistband of his pants. She doesn’t hesitate to open his pants, gliding with her hand into it and stroking his soft flesh that begins to harden after some moments.

He moans against her lips, closing his eyes. Her warm hand and slender fingers working on him are enough to make him shifting beneath her, trying to press himself more against her hand. At the same time her lips are gliding to his neck, drawing soft sighs from him. He strokes her arms up and down before one hand grabs into her hair, resting firm on the back of her head, pressing her more against his neck. She draws the thin skin between her lips, nibbling at it, stroking with her tongue over it. He’s whispering her name, breathing against her ear, tangles his fingers with strands of her hair. He can feel how she’s shivering with his hot breath on her sensitive skin, smiling because of that. But the smile fades as soon as her grip hardens around him, as she gets his hard flesh out of his pants.

She smiles against his neck as she hears him moaning her name, as he starts to shift impatiently in his seat. A last kiss she places at his neck.

He opens his eyes, taking a deep breath as she takes away her hands. Immediately he wants to push her dress aside, placing her in the right way on his lap. But again she’s stopping his hands. He’s looking at her with question in his eyes, seeing the smile of a predator on her lips before she spreads light kisses over his bare chest, wandering deeper. With closed eyes he enjoys how her lips are caressing his skin, sighs again her name. Overwhelmed by the pleasure she’s giving him he doesn’t realise how she’s getting deeper more and more until he nearly jumps in his seat as she encloses him with her lips.

It fills her with satisfaction to hear him moaning her name, gasping, as he calls her his love, queen, goddess. Slowly and with relish her tongue licks over his tip, closing her lips around it, sucking softly at it. Her lips are stroking over the sensitive flesh, kissing it. Sometimes softer, sometimes firmer, feeling his heat against her lips, his fast pulse. She’s stroking him with her tongue, slowly to increase his passion, his lust, to give him more and more pleasure. Inch by inch she takes him while her hands are stroking over his stomach and chest, softly scratching with her nails over his skin.

He risk a glance, takes a deep breath before he looks down. Seeing her blond mane down between his legs makes him trembling, sends a shiver down his spine, hearing at the same time her soft, muffled noises of pleasure, little sighs which are telling him that she wants it as much as he. “Sigyn… by all the gods…” It’s hard for him to stay still, to not move forward. His fingers are grabbing into her hair, softly pulling at it, pressing her a little bit more down onto him. Her warm mouth, her slick tongue, it’s such an incredible feeling how she takes all of him…

He opens his eyes as she lets go of him, his mind dizzy of all the lust, his eyes darker with passion and greed, watching her smiling like a cat, watching her rising and crawling again on his lap. He´ll never gets tired of this sight, will never have enough of this. Cheeks red, lips moist, the hair a mess, lust glistening in the blue seas of her eyes; her chest falls fast up and down. He places a hand at her cheeks, the other on her hip, pulling her closer.

She sighs against his lips, laying her arms around his neck. “Are you now relaxed enough, my dear?”

“I know something that would relax me even more,” he breathes against her lips.

“Show me.”

He softly bites into her bottom lip, drawing a high-pitched moan from her as she settles down on him, as he thrusts forward at the same time. He moans with delight as he feels her slick warmth, always amazed by the fact how she gets aroused only because of him. Without that he has even done anything. She draws another moan from him as she starts to move, as she starts to ride him. With her hands on his shoulders she lays her head back, immediately he places his lips on her bare throat, nibbling at the skin, caressing it with kisses and licks. A groaning sound escapes him as she tucks her hand in his hair, pulling a bit at it. His own hands reaching under the fabric of her dress, kneading her thighs, stroking the soft skin, grabbing the firm flesh and enjoys its warmth in his hands, wandering slowly upwards her back and pressing her more against him.

She sighs his name in pleasure as she rolls her hips on him; a hand pressed against his chest, feeling how the skin gets warmer, feeling his pounding heartbeat beneath her fingertips, his hot breath at her neck, hearing his moaning voice. She presses herself into his hands as they’re roaming over her body. One hand cups her breast, his lips going down to her collarbone. And above all just the feeling of having all of him in her, just to be connected so intimate with him, to be one with him. Just the thought of his hardness filling her so good and completely makes her tremble, sends shivers down her spine.

He groans against her damp skin as she tightens around him, as her nails leaving red marks on his chest, licking his way to the tale between her breasts. He can’t sit still anymore. She increases his lust more and more, her little sounds of passion, her sweet voice drenched in lust, her fingers in his hair and on his skin, leaving passionate marks on him, her slick warmth, the trembling muscles…

It doesn’t even takes seconds until she can feel the wood of his desk under her bum, hearing how the papers he simply tosses away are falling rustling to the ground. She draws his head back, looks him into the eyes. Emerald green, glassy with lust, hazy. She can get lost with every look into his eyes, full of greed, greedy for her.

He puts his hands on her thighs, placing them higher around his waist, drawing her nearer. Blue seas are staring at him, seas in which he wants to drown every time. He closes her lips with his own; a muffled moan escapes her as he thrusts into her. Soon he fasten his pace, eliciting more lustful sound from her until she throws her head back, begging him. Begging for more, to release her, to let this never end. He trembles, groans her name and buries his face in the crook of her neck, panting against her skin. His tongue glides over her damp skin, licking it, a shiver after another goes through her body.

He can feels how she tenses more and more around, how she comes closer to her climax. He sighs and moans her name, sighs little love confessions, breathes little sweet words. He can’t hold back any longer as she moans his name with the begging tone in her voice. He presses her down on the desk, pressing himself on and into her. She embraces him tightly, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, narrows firmly around him. He feels every shudder of her, ever little twitch of her muscles and remains still, just enjoying these sweet moments.

Both are panting and trying to catch their breaths again. Slowly and exhausted she strokes through his hair, her cheeks against his, both bodies entwined with one another. No one has the intention to move or to break away from the other one. Soft kisses he spreads over her face, his lips stroking hers.

“Do you still think of these papers?” she whispers exhausted.

“What papers…?” he answers, his mind still dizzy. “But I think we should move in our bedroom… just… to continue my study…”

“I’ll gladly help you with your… studies,” she smiles.


End file.
